


Dinner and a Show

by inbox



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Clothing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbox/pseuds/inbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you wear when there's nothing to wear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

"Jeezum," said Courier, shrugging her shoulders and letting her shredded, singed, tattered and torn armor hit the ground. "No wonder those Fiends all die so quick-like. This shit couldn't protect the broad side of a barn."

Boone watched the radscorpions fight in the valley below, ignoring the sounds of Six muttering under her breath. His back itched with old sweat, his socks needed changing, and he wanted a beer so badly he could practically taste it. He glanced up at Goodsprings water tower high on a hill on the far side of the valley, mentally calculating how long it'd take them to reach Goodsprings itself. 

A broken breastplate went spinning past his feet and he let out a huff of air that was equal parts amusement and annoyance. "Get something decent next time."

"More decent as in better protection, or more decent as in it covers more?"

"Reckon that's the same thing," he said, ignoring her needling and busying himself with pinching off a plug of chew. 

He liked Courier. She reminded him of his sister back in Lo Gaseat, sharp as a pin and always ready to crack a joke and brawl over nothing. Craig suspected if they ever met they'd get along like a house on fire, then turn on him equally and make his life hell in the way that only a sister can. Katie always had been good at wrestling him to the ground, sitting on his chest and letting a fat string of spit hang precariously over his face. Knowing Courier, she'd do exactly the same thing and probably let it drop for good measure. 

"Daylight's fading quick," he added pointedly. He gave the tobacco a few good chews to wet it down, get it soft and malleable.

"Well, fuck," she said. Scuffle, scuffle, rip. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare shirt on you, would ya?"

He started to turn around and was hit with a faceful of sweaty, ragged tank top. "Not carrying a spare," he said, tossing the rank cotton to the ground. "Thought you picked up some clothes?"

She made a noise of disgust. "Nothing fit to wear. This is embarrassing."

"Not as embarrassing as walking into Goodsprings with your cans out." He chewed meditatively and poked the tobacco under his lip with the tip of his tongue. "Probably should get a move on," he said eventually, hoping that if he said it a second time she'd might pay him some attention. "Dusk soon."

"Okay, okay," she said. "Point taken. We turn into radscorpion bait after sundown." Clothes rustled, zippers were zipped, and finally she sighed. "You can turn around now. Don't you dare fucking laugh."

He laughed anyway. Not much to laugh about these days, he figured. Might as well take the opportunity when it presented itself. 

Courier punched him the arm as hard as she could, her free hand clutching at the straps of her gaudy red nightgown to stop them from sliding down her arms. The overall effect was only improved in Boone's opinion by the fact that she'd tucked it into her baggy combat trousers, the stained satin billowing wide and giving her a shape that could only be described as lumpy. 

"I said no laughing, jerk."

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, still chuckling. "This your new Gomorrah outfit?"

"You know what pisses me off about you? You only show your sense of humor when shit isn't actually funny." She picked up her pack and punched him in the arm again for good measure. "I bet Gannon'd tell me I'm pretty."

He really did laugh at that, letting out a rusty bark of noise loud enough to disturb the radscorpions down in the valley. "Maybe. Might have to dress like a prickly pear first."

Courier settled her pack on her back and fussed with the straps of her nightie, eventually giving up and stuffing them under the sturdy straps of her bra. "C'mon Chuckles. Let's beat feet and get to Goodsprings by nightfall."

"Your turn to buy a meal. Steak. The real stuff."

Six rolled her eyes. "I'm already giving you a show."

Boone settled his sunglasses back in place and shrugged. "I preferred the Fiend outfit."

"Because you're into leather and spikes?" She elbowed past him and angled towards Goodsprings and all the cold beers and soft beds it could offer. 

"Nah," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching into an almost smile. She really did look ridiculous. "Just don't think that red is your colour."

**Author's Note:**

> FKM request for Courier putting on a racy outfit for Boone, except that I am incapable of answering these kind of prompts with the spirit of heterosexuality that the requester clearly wants :v


End file.
